


[翻譯] 我不羨慕浪放畜生 I Envy Not the Beast

by pomarome



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Incest, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomarome/pseuds/pomarome
Summary: 「我不羨慕在時光的田野間盡情奔放肆虐的野獸」布萊克兄弟向。Sirius/Regulus





	[翻譯] 我不羨慕浪放畜生 I Envy Not the Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Envy Not the Beast](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/476770) by gyzym. 



> Notes from [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/): The title, one of the chapter headings, the text of the LJ cut, and many of the little poetic asides in this are references to poetry by Alfred, Lord Tennyson.  
> 作者前言：文章標題及文中一些詩詞取自阿爾佛雷德．丁尼生勳爵的詩集。  
> [授權文地址 Blanket Permission Page](https://gyzym.tumblr.com/post/28728366359/blanket-permissionpolicy-post)  
>   
> Notes from me: I made some stylistic choices throughout the translation of the fic itself as well as the poetry mentioned above. I hope they work out fine in the end. Feel free to let me know if there is any suggestion :) Also, a big thank you to [A Wen](https://www.plurk.com/JustAWen) for proofreading this and giving me suggestions.  
> 譯者前言：在翻譯文章和詩詞的過程中，修改了一些修辭手法。文中人物和學院名稱也參考了不同版本。感謝網友[A Wen](https://www.plurk.com/JustAWen)用心幫我校稿和給予意見！希望最終成品能傳達原文的意境，也希望各位看得愉快：）  
> 

 

**我不羨慕浪放畜生 I Envy Not the Beast**

原文：gyzym 

翻譯：pomarome

 

 

 

「我不羨慕在時光的田野間盡情奔放肆虐的野獸」－阿爾佛雷德．丁尼生勳爵 

  

  

 **_一九七五年_ ** 

這事第一次發生時，他們都還只是十三、十四歲的男孩，懶散的各自攤在同一張天鵝絨床單上。翠綠色的被褥在炎炎夏日下吸收了過多從窗外傳來的悶熱空氣而顯得黏膩，令西里斯恨不得扔下古里莫廣場12號，轉而投入格蘭芬多塔涼爽的懷抱。 

  

雷古勒斯的腳輕輕地在床尾打著拍子；西里斯的腳則擱在枕頭上——就擺放在雷古勒斯的臉邊——畢竟他從來就不怎麼擅長安分守己。西里斯知道他們大概挺臭的（是指他的腳：每當夏天到來，詹姆總是因此對他大吼大叫，抱怨他把寢室弄得臭烘烘，因為這時大夥不會放過任何能不穿鞋的機會）但他一點兒也不在乎。說到底，這裡是他自己的房間。 

  

「你的腳令人不敢恭維，西里斯，」雷古勒斯平靜說道，將手中的書翻到了下一頁，對此西里斯哼了聲並建議對方最好挪動一下自己的臉，因為這雙腳哪也不會去。 

  

雷古勒斯遲疑了一會，然後眼神對上西里斯的。「好吧，」較年少的布萊克慢吞吞地說，更換位置時目光沒離開過書本。這使得西里斯怨恨他；恨他的從容優雅（思春期前男孩固有的轉瞬即逝），恨他的假笑在唇邊志得意滿的弧度，恨他的年幼輕盈合群討喜。然後那恨意突然消失了，西里斯目不轉睛的看著他的弟弟，注意到了他瞪大的雙眼，早已放下的書本，臉上沒有一絲嘲笑的神情（難道之前那只是他自己的想像？），而這既倒錯又美妙，令人目眩神迷，心碎不已。 

  

西里斯親了他。 

  

雷古勒斯回應了這個吻。 

  

在這蒼翠又黏膩的盛夏裡，兩兄弟一邊期望不被母親發現一邊從天鵝絨的床單裡滾落下來。 

  

♠ 

  

  

「我們會被發現的，」雷古勒斯不滿的嘶聲說道，在書架和他哥哥之間動彈不得。「我想在明年當上級長，我可不要在這種時候——」 

  

但西里斯沒讓他把話說完；西里斯可不是循規蹈矩的料。他正緊緊地將他們倆的嘴唇貼在一起，一邊偷偷的環視圖書館一邊低聲說著不會被發現之類的話語。西里斯總是這麼說，說他從來沒被抓包過，但這不是事實。雷古勒斯就曾當場抓著他過，喔是的，赤裸裸地的壞事，既難堪又令人依戀，讓一切都錯亂了。 

  

自那個夏天以來這至少發生了上千次：他們過了各自的生日（八月下旬，兩人一向如此年輕）分享了最初的時光也擁有了彼此的秘密。現在他們盡可能地拖延，不去談論關於聖誕節將會發生的事，關於雷古勒斯會離去而西里斯會留下，關於他們最終必須學會在彼此之間建立的那無可避免的分歧。 

  

他的弟弟在書架上扭動顫抖，潮紅的臉蛋宛如身處仲夏般滿是汗水，蒼白的皮膚襯托著布萊克家標誌性的黑髮，西里斯幾乎希望兩人能分道揚鑣，他們理應如此。西里斯略帶希冀的想著事情本該如何發展……那會有多好！他們可以像命中注定般互相對立，斯萊特林與格蘭芬多，忠誠與信仰。 

  

現下的情況（西里斯相信）不會是命運所期盼的情景：這不是可以被繡在掛毯上歌功頌德的淒美愛情故事，不是家世鬥爭下流傳後世的千古佳話。歸根究柢，這是一個（一再的，總是）荒謬的錯誤，荒謬如他的分院，荒唐如他們母親狂野的雙眼。西里斯對於雷古勒斯的陰莖大小及形狀瞭若指掌的程度就像他對於自己本身的一樣，他想這會不會跟家族或是遺傳有關，他想以後他自己的小孩是否也會擁有帶著雀斑的閃爍雙眼，微微蜷縮的腳趾和漆黑如夜的髮絲。他想以後他是否會有小孩。 

  

「我要去了，」雷古勒斯在他耳際邊喘息，西里斯點點頭然後調整了在弟弟褲檔裡不安分的手，好迎接那突然滿溢而出的黏膩。他低聲念了一記清潔咒，而雷古勒斯將自己滾燙的雙頰深深埋進西里斯的頸窩，直到他重拾身體的自主權，感覺放鬆的肌肉能再次收縮，直到他感覺起伏不斷的胸膛漸漸平穩，好調換位置。 

  

雷古勒斯抬起頭，眼底閃過的恨意清晰可見，西里斯知道自己正暫時被鄙視著，被怨懟著，只因自己的從容優雅（思春期前男孩固有的轉瞬即逝），因自己的假笑在唇邊志得意滿的弧度，因自己的年長結實離徑叛道。然後西里斯看到那恨意慢慢消退了，知道彼此此刻都沉浸在這氣氛中無法自拔，既美妙又倒錯。 

  

「不要走，」雷古勒斯說，一邊把他推開，而西里斯走回他的塔，不曾放開口袋裡緊握的拳頭。 

  

  

 **_一九七六年_ ** 

「你準備要逃跑了，沒錯吧。」 

  

語氣中不帶疑惑．像是陳述一個無可奈何的事實，西里斯不情願地點頭。他想向他弟弟解釋，想替自己辯護（為了我自己的精神衛生，你知道的，她快把我逼瘋了，我不是他們所期望的，也許這很懦弱但……如果他們都和你一樣的話我定會留下，如果只有你一人我鐵定會留下的，但你不能期待我能——這不代表我不愛你——）但他知道那只會是徒費脣舌。 

  

烏雲在雷古勒斯的眼神深處綻放匯集，猶如暴風雨前般寧靜。西里斯捏緊身下草地的草，他多麼希望現在他們是在除了自家後院以外的任何地方，在這裏他們無所遁形，面對後院的窗戶向父母展示著的不會僅僅是夏天的閃雷。西里斯是個喜歡肢體碰觸的人，他渴望觸摸，用叛逆高貴的指間感受同樣叛逆高貴的臉龐，並為他的背叛道歉。 

  

西里斯知道，雷古勒斯不是個喜歡肢體碰觸的人，所以當對方唇邊帶著赤裸裸的憤怒齜牙裂嘴的撲過來時，他非常訝異。他們異乎尋常的撕扯扭打（或是說：正常恰當的撕扯扭打，或是說：這才是正常的兄弟間應有的互動，也就是說：沒有充滿愛撫或各種呻吟），西里斯可以感受到泥濘從身下滲進他的衣領，感受到血液從左眼下破裂的血管浮出。 

  

雷聲轟鳴，大雨傾盆而落，猛烈地打在他們身上。「我恨你，」雷古勒斯喘著氣說，儘管天邊震耳欲隆的聲響將他的話語模糊了——也許他說的是「我愛你」，西里斯無從知曉。「我恨你，我恨你，我恨你，」然後西里斯也怨恨起他來，恨他臉上不知是淚還是雨水的痕跡，恨他的優雅從容不再，唇邊不見一貫的假笑，恨他突然間顯得和自己的家族如此相像卻又如此不同，讓人無所適從。 

  

然後他們的母親叫喚了他們，尖聲怒斥著他們毀壞自己衣服和打鬥的行為（但實際上大家都心照不宣地默認，她只是生氣雷古勒斯居然被允許同西里斯一起攪和的骯髒了，雷古勒斯這個比西里斯還強得多的好兒子），當他們無言地走進屋子時兩人都知道西里斯會在今晚離去。 

  

西里斯臉色陰沉的皺著眉頭。 

  

雷古勒斯不甘示弱的瞪回去。 

  

他們之間還有許多沒說完的話，但西里斯不知道如何以言語表達。他們走進屋子是因為母親的叫喚，而西里斯將他想說的一切寫在一張他未曾留下的羊皮紙上。 

  

♠ 

  

  

這是他們自他逃家那晚以來最接近彼此的時刻，西里斯漫不經心地想著，或許他將不得不多多痛扁雷古勒斯，因為他需要點藉口。 這裡是地窖的走廊，斯萊特林的領域，光是這點就令西里斯（一個追求刺激膽大包天的人）亢奮地血脈噴張。不過話說回來，這種肢體上的越軌行為等同是破壞了之前兩人默默達成的協議，這使西里斯（一個愛出風頭高調行事的人）在感到驚險之餘同時逐漸獲得一種猛烈奇妙的快感。 

 

他想起他弟弟是說了一些粗暴無禮的話，一些尖銳刻薄的話，關於萊姆斯的，但除此之外他想不出之前到底發生了什麼事；此時他們正緊貼著彼此，雷古勒斯的唇際血流不止，而西里斯狠狠的被想將它舔去的，那可怕熾熱的慾望困的無處可逃。於是為了掩飾自己的不堪，他說了一些粗暴無禮的話，一些尖酸刻薄的話，問候了家裡的情況，關於母親，以及是否有誰死了，然後雷古勒斯噙著血液的嘴角露出一絲傻笑，眼神寒若冰霜。 

 

「少假了，你這叛徒，」西里斯聽見對方這麼說，語氣平靜而辛辣，可這回他沒有為此作出反應。雷古勒斯是對的：他的確是個叛徒。當然，不是對於他的父母，而是對於在自己血脈中源源不斷的血液，對於從雷古勒斯嘴裡涓涓流下的血液。他心想血是否真的濃於水，心想自己是否終究逃不出血緣的誘惑，是否終將被捕獲，一如既往，將他困在他自己不想要的地方，但眼看著雷古勒斯上唇微彎地挨上來了，而西里斯不再去思考那些問題。 

 

那既溫暖又太過黏膩，太鹹了（就像眼淚和精液——這並不公平，這些東西不該如同海水般帶有鹽味，每一滴每一滴都充滿了回憶與悔恨，那過於強烈的味道）——西里斯後知後覺地意識到他們所分享過的每個吻都微微帶有不協調的，亂倫的腐敗味道，而這遲來的認知令他猝不及防。雷古勒斯那與生俱來的親密感此時隨著舌頭與牙齒間的交纏越發真實，使得羞恥心像浪潮般不斷襲上他的心頭，逼迫著他。為了逃出這可怕的感覺，西里斯將他們喘著粗氣地推進了一間空蕩的教室。 

 

他們在此之前從沒真槍實彈的幹砲過，即使他們已經笨拙地摸索對方身體無數次。不知怎麼，總覺得那是條始終不能越過的最終界線，除非他們能釐清並定義這段骯髒荒唐的關係。但西里斯現在不再想那麼多了，雷古勒斯正背對著他彎腰趴著，褲子整個被扯了下來，衣衫不整地被壓在木質課桌上，一切都粗暴又緊的難受，可能還流了些血，畢竟他們之間總是有血。而他咆哮著，雷古勒斯像條狗一樣咆哮著，也許到頭來他們和畜生並無差別，而從他喉嚨深處傳來的低聲咒罵，西里斯聽不清，甚至以為那只是自己的想像，直到雷古勒斯在他最後一記猛烈的撞擊下再也克制不住地叫喊出聲「Fuck」然後如溺水掙扎著要上岸般不斷地晃動顫抖。 

 

西里斯高潮的熱浪就如同他親吻的波浪般可恥，連同彌留在他們唇齒間碎浪般的羞愧朝西里斯一波波地襲來，一波波地襲捲而來，而他渾身發軟，全身的骨頭此時只想散落一地棄他而去。西里斯強忍著想就此倒地不省人事的本能，毫不客氣地離開了他的弟弟，朝門口踏出了幾步。雷古勒斯抬頭看他，即使四肢無力，一蹋糊塗地攤在書桌上，即使尊嚴全失，雷古勒斯的雙眼此時仍舊清澈透亮。「叛徒，」他重申了一次，而西里斯點了點頭後從門縫間溜了出去，在門關上的同時咬緊了自己的拇指。 

 

 

 **_一九七七年_ ** 

又是圖書館。自從在地窖中的那晚，他們避不相見，寧可保持安全又沉默的距離；而現在西里斯希望他們從未冒險回來。這個地方擁有太多萊姆斯的味道，時時刻刻提醒著他背叛了萊姆斯的事實。那位曾對著他赤身裸體坦誠相對的萊姆斯，即使被背叛了仍在舌尖之間寬諒了他的萊姆斯，那位與他毫無血緣關係的萊姆斯；那位即將又要被他背叛了的萊姆斯。 

 

雷古勒斯的臉還是一貫的蒼白。倘若映照在現下的月光中，萊姆斯的臉大概也會是蒼白的，頭撞在丁尼生和濟慈的詩集之間（只不過萊姆斯不會被撞在丁尼生和濟慈的書籍之間；萊姆斯會義正辭嚴的要求他們別在這裡做太踰矩的事，真的，西里斯，難道你不能有點常識嗎，我正在趕我的作業，如果被平斯夫人撞見了我就沒臉再進圖書館了，那你以後哪來的作業可抄呢，噢，那裡感覺很好——） 

 

西里斯眼神避開他的弟弟，直直地盯著眼前的書脊，然後回想他們的童年。他想起他們的父親曾給他們閱讀過眼前這本書，這套丁尼生詩集中的這一本書，想起父親對他們娓娓道來這齣悲劇，一位出色的巫師竟將自己偽裝成一個劣等的麻瓜。西里斯曾認為那只是些垃圾，但他從沒抱怨過；奧賴恩深沉溫潤的嗓音豐富了詩中的大海，低吟著天才巫師放逐自己的悲劇人生，如此美麗，（雖然他當下因過於年幼而不能理解）。 

 

雷古勒斯此時已不再美麗，不再如他們第一次時那樣的美麗。一切都被汙染了，早已變了調。每當西里斯看著自己的弟弟，羞愧和內疚感就會像膽汁一樣逆流而上，哽在喉頭，吞也吞不下去，吐也吐不出來。他們彼此心知肚明：罪惡感終於後知後覺地追趕上了他們，這一天終究會到來，他們老早就知道了。然而即使如此—— 

 

——即使如此雷古勒斯閃爍的雙眼中仍有什麼既強烈又熾熱，他烏黑的髮間仍有什麼閃現著燒灼懾人的溫度，炙熱的布萊克式的溫度。有那麼一小會兒，西里斯不由得像以前一樣的憎惡雷古勒斯，為了他過去的種種曾經，以及他終將成為的未來。只是西里斯在憎惡雷古勒斯的一切的同時卻無法真正的憎恨他，而從嘴裡吐出的「我愛你」則是荒謬的錯誤；兄弟間手足般的愛情與另一種晦暗不清的感情糾纏在一起，使得那簡單的幾個字（那鮮少暴露在空氣之中的幾個字）顯得拘謹生硬而隱晦難明。 

 

雷古勒斯冷冷地凝視著他，似乎在盤算著什麼，然後回答說「可你以後再也不了。」這不是在提問，但西里斯還是點了點頭，儘管寧願把目光移開，他還是睜大了雙眼，眼神專注地盯著前方。對此雷古勒斯只是歪了歪頭，隨後轉身離開，髮絲仍因稍早前與丁尼生詩集的撞擊而顯得凌亂。 

 

於是，西里斯那不顧一切的魯莽此刻從他眾多的人格缺陷中脫穎而出，促使他伸手抓住自己弟弟的胳臂，（絕望地掙扎著）問對方是否還記得父親，記得在壁爐旁取暖的那些日子，記得詩中海在字裡行間的呢喃。 

 

「嘩啦，嘩啦，嘩啦，」雷古勒斯悄悄說道，細碎的聲音低如耳語，「濺在冰冷的灰岩上，海浪啊！／我多麼希望自己的口舌能以言語表達／心底湧動的惆悵。」 

 

一時之間，光陰彷彿突然停駐了，西里斯感到周遭的一切在腳底下逐漸分崩離析，化作碎片的漩渦。他任由自己與弟弟視線交接，吐息之間是他們腳下那最後一塊共識，那塊瘋狂的執著。言語此時顯得毫無意義，只因他們都能感受到對方與自己沉默中那令人膽顫心寒的寂寞，他們的分歧彷彿海浪在坡堤上沖出的缺口，使得這份共通的寂寥如聲波般迴盪其中。那一刻過去了，而雷古勒斯在眨眼間消失無蹤，彼此皆不情願的見證了在他們面前形成的，那如歲月般古老的鴻溝。 

 

 

 **_一九七八年_ ** 

人心惶惶。無論是西里斯的畢業舞會，還是他在霍格華茲就讀的最後一年的生活，都是被糟蹋玷汙的，為了什麼？戰爭。戰爭、戰爭。讓詹姆和伊凡斯在舞池裡相擁，緊緊依偎，不願放開彼此；讓萊姆斯的手指不安地深深掐入西里斯的後腰際；讓彼得像隻老鼠般東張西望，彷彿他被什麼人跟蹤著；而對此西里斯毫無反應。 

 

大難即將到來，西里斯卻無動於衷，拒絕承認充斥在大夥談吐行為舉止之中，那可怕戰爭的存在。這是有原因的：西里斯無法想像自己能與弟弟並肩為了同樣的標記效力，但同時也無法想像自己能夠站在他的對立面。他知道這將會代表了什麼，知道最終的結果會是如何，知道他們究竟是被那無可避免的分歧所捕獲，而過去這一年的沉默只是個無聲的開頭，但這不代表他喜歡這樣；他甩開萊姆斯的手指，將對方拉出大廳。他們找了個隱蔽的櫥櫃然後接吻，為了英格蘭，只是這還不夠，當萊姆斯在他的身下呻吟著，背因拱起而壓到了附近的掃帚，還不夠，當萊姆斯喘息著叫著他的名字時，還不夠，還是遠遠不夠。西里斯微笑著給予體貼浪漫的親吻，伴隨著那些藉口，然後穿過長廊躍過階梯，一路直奔地窖。他在走廊上奔跑著，只因他頗有天賦，在這方面，只因他一向擅長逃跑。 

 

雷古勒斯正靠在石牆上，吸著貌似香菸的玩意。西里斯猜想那會是麻瓜還是巫師的牌子，猜想他弟弟是怎麼拿到手的。他沒有開口問，只是放慢腳步，等著雷古勒斯發覺他的存在並做出反應。 

 

這一切實在挺荒誕的，他們之於彼此的關係。西里斯的右手緊跩著自己的衣袖口並握成了拳頭，雷古勒斯則緩慢地深深吸了一口菸。「等到時機成熟了，我就會加入他，」雷古勒斯最終說道，西里斯點了點頭，竭力保持他義憤填膺的態度。然後（因為他們到頭來仍是兄弟，因為西里斯到頭來仍是個喜歡肢體碰觸的人，因為到頭來這仍是條死路，他們之間本來就只是條死路，彼此的結局只會是條死路，一直以來，直到永遠）西里斯強硬地將雷古勒斯向後推擠進最近的牆角裡。 

 

「不准碰我，」雷古勒斯冷笑，然後「不准碰我，」他重申了一次，這回不再挾帶任何怨恨。沒人注意到那抽到一半的菸頭正在西里斯的手臂上留下圓圈的燙傷痕跡，西里斯倒是有感受到那灼燒的溫度，並在心裡想像兩人正燃燒著突破他們的外殼，好成為和他們名字一樣閃亮熾熱的恆星。「你以為你是誰，」雷古勒斯喘著氣說，儘管他們彼此都知道答案。西里斯是個布萊克，雷古勒斯也是個布萊克，而血緣這種永恆的東西是無論如何努力都掙脫不了的。 

 

西里斯將他們的雙唇交疊，比起親吻更像是要烙上印記一般；他要在黑魔王玷汙自己的弟弟之前在他身上打下烙印，用他們之間的歷史，痛苦的過往，和布萊克與生俱來的惡意來標記他。西里斯強硬地將舌頭向前探進，觸碰每一個表面，感受到在血脈中蔓延湧動的某種東西像火焰一樣將他燃燒殆盡。在圖書館的那晚，與口舌相悖的那幾個字（愛、我、你，以深奧難解的順序排列）現在看來如同神話般虛幻飄渺，褪了色的記憶久遠而破碎——西里斯知道他再也不會將它說出口，甚至記不得當初是為了什麼。 

 

他向後退了一步，顫抖著，望著眼前的人，多年來第一次從雷古勒斯的眼裡看到了猶豫與動搖。他想他是否該表示什麼，是否該說些尖刻殘酷的話，好不辜負他被迫背負的姓氏，但最後選擇沉默不語，然後沿著階梯往上，朝著萊姆斯和乾淨的空氣和光明奔跑而去。 

 

 

 **_一九七九年_ ** 

西里斯沒有參加他父親的葬禮。沒有送花 ，沒有寄任何弔唁。沒有把在一間又一間的二手書店裡花上數小時才找到的那本丁尼生詩集送去，即使它帶著海洋的味道。沒有貓頭鷹，沒有上門拜訪，沒有問需不需要幫忙。西里斯沒有哭。 

 

但他確實有靠在古里莫廣場12號的牆邊度過無數漫漫長夜，包裹在詹姆的隱形衣之下。老實說這完全不成道理，可是他拿走隱形衣時詹姆沒有過問，莉莉也只是一臉憐憫的看著他，這是他唯一知道該怎麼做的事，於是他這麼做了。 

 

有一天早晨，渾身蓬鬆散亂的他和雷古勒斯不期而遇。對於自己衣衫不整的糗態，西里斯並不想解釋。隱形衣在昨夜不甚滑落到他的膝蓋處，西里斯知道此刻這畫面看起來有多詭異——過於熟稔的軀幹到了股間下卻沒了蹤影，彷彿從沒長過腳似的，就這樣靠在他曾背棄過的屋子旁邊。兩兄弟都沒有詢問對方的狀況，無論是健康方面，生活方面，還是精神方面，更何況他們幾乎已經忘記如何去親近或關心他人。只是西里斯還是不情願地發現他弟弟在外觀上令人驚愕的變化；曾經輕盈柔韌的身軀如今瘦骨嶙峋，較年少的布萊克面容既枯槁又疲憊，顯得十分憔悴。兩人很有默契的不去看對方，巧妙的避開彼此的視線，但雷古勒斯最終還是頹然的往地上一坐，倚著牆，與西里斯姿勢相對。 

 

西里斯無奈的點起一根菸，接著毫不遲疑的吸起一口口會將他嗆死的濃煙，輕鬆隨意的模樣和過於熟練的動作令人側目。雷古勒斯看著他——眼神裡帶著的或許曾是好奇心——隨後有樣學樣的點起菸來，對此西里斯什麼也沒說。他們就這樣默默的坐著沉思，彼此各懷心事，直到煙霧消散。然後，因為也沒別的事好做，兩人各自又點了根菸。 

 

敵人之間往往沒什麼話可說，對於早已疏遠的兄弟而言更是如此，西里斯覺得即使他想說些什麼，他也說不出口。接著突然一陣乾笑聲打破了沉默，西里斯下意識地往聲源瞥了一眼。他實在不該看的，西里斯後知後覺的想起，但為時已晚——雷古勒斯的目光就如記憶中那樣迷人，西里斯無法移開視線。 

 

「這樣看來，你過得還算可以，」西里斯說，強迫自己閉上眼睛。這本是在提問，但在話尾結束前他改變了語氣，使得原先的意圖沒了著落；他並不真的想知道答案。雷古勒斯只是又乾乾的笑了笑，音調有些怪異，但他沒有回應，而西里斯在為此感到鬆了一口氣的同時覺得自己無比可恥。 

 

「他在睡夢中死去的，」過了一陣子後，雷古勒斯終於開口說話，聲音嘶啞但沒有一絲情緒。西里斯點了點頭，指間扭曲著身下草地的草。「我不認為——」雷古勒斯咳了咳，一次，兩次，然後接著說，「我不認為他會想要你在這裡。」 

 

沉默像條毯子將他們層層裹住，被覆蓋在這之下的他們茫然的四處張望，卻從不看對方，只是任憑時間流逝，一小時就這麼過去了。 

 

「我是個布萊克，」雷古勒斯最終這麼說道，彷彿它具有任何意義，接著他起身，從潔淨無瑕的精緻衣服上撥掉看不見的塵土，轉身往屋子裡走去。 

 

西里斯可以有千千萬萬的方式來表達，來回應弟弟那句話，但他沒有說出口——西里斯向來就是個頃向並喜歡肢體接觸的人，於是他以行動代替千言萬語，伸手抓住了雷古勒斯的手，然後從對方在唇角不自覺且充滿厭惡的扭曲裡，確認了一個令他悲傷不已的事實。 

 

「不准，」雷古勒斯呲牙裂嘴，「碰我，」西里斯放開了手。 

 

♠ 

  

  

（雷古勒斯在一個禮拜日死去，正好就在新年的兩天前。西里斯覺得他要是能撐到禮拜二就好了，這樣至少他們能在墓碑上多增添一年的數字。） 

 

當西里斯被告知死訊時，萊姆斯並不在家，詹姆和伊凡斯則……剛好外出，至於彼得，就算他在也不會有任何幫助。因此，西里斯灌下了不只一瓶，而是兩大瓶的火焰威士忌，試圖藉此掩蓋自己滿溢的悲傷。他想他要是能靠酒精燒灼止血就好了，讓記憶能就此凝結不再流動，而那液體就像他們分享的那最後一吻，就像雷古勒斯的舌尖，在西里斯嘴裡留下熱辣辣的感覺，噢，只是他們將永遠不再…… 

 

當萊姆斯回來時（西里斯並不知道是幾點，不知道是什麼日子，甚至不知道是哪一週，只知道雷古勒斯死了而他很傷心，非常傷心，傷心到幾乎無法呼吸）西里斯正蜷縮在沙發的一角，手裡緊抓著一個空酒瓶，渾身顫抖著。「西里斯！」萊姆斯嚇得驚叫起來，眼前的場景讓他驚駭不已，而西里斯笑了起來。那聲音既寒冷又空洞，橫跨多年，訴說著再也無人過問的分歧。他笑著笑著，而萊姆斯肯定是意識到發生了什麼事，肯定是動身飛路了哪個誰，問出了原委，因為很快地他已經正把酒瓶從西里斯的手裡撬開，已經正把西里斯拉近懷裡，柔聲說著些什麼，模糊不清的話語。 

 

可這感覺不對，這不是西里斯想要的——他想要布萊克式的安慰，想要雷古勒斯用冰涼冷漠的聲音，叫他停止這種荒謬可笑的行為。但已經沒有機會了，不會再有任何布萊克式的安慰，不會再有任何布萊克式的……無情……因為現在只剩下他了，而他本身燃燒得太過於熾熱耀眼，在這種時刻是無能為力的。 

 

萊姆斯安撫的手掌在西里斯背上溫暖的揉著圓圈，西里斯想起這是他的選擇，是他選擇了這種格蘭芬多式的……愛情……而他天殺的並不後悔；這才是正確的，他知道，只是此刻他渴望錯誤，渴望腐敗，渴望那些難以名狀又不可告人的祕密。他緊抓著萊姆斯衣袖的一角，將臉深深埋進萊姆斯的頸窩，然後痛哭流涕，直到胸腔疼痛，直到內心有如手中的酒瓶和他的家族一樣空洞，直到他想不起乾淨的空氣嘗起來是什麼樣，吐息之間微妙地系著那一絲絲（有如淚水血水海水）鹹鹹的味道。 

 

「我愛你，」萊姆斯悄聲說，聲音無助又驚恐，卻同時無比真誠，令人心碎不已。「我愛你，我不會離開你的，」而西里斯痛恨為此感到安慰的自己，他知道這是自己想聽到的，知道對他而言這已經很貼近，幾乎是和雷古勒斯的聲音一樣好了。他呻吟著，讓自己在萊姆斯的懷裡睡去，然後做了些破碎的夢，夢境裡只見漆黑的頭髮和蒼白的皮膚和血水——宛如骨肉相殘般的夢。 

 

 

 **_一九八零年_ ** 

哈利是在一個禮拜四的凌晨出生的，就落在七月的尾巴上，而莉莉那狂野鮮豔的火紅亂髮反映著酷暑的炎熱。西里斯知道這就是個事實，因為這是種在酒酣耳熱之際才會有的啟發，而他此刻喝的一蹋糊塗。連萊姆斯也是爛醉如泥，彼得甚至吐了一位坐在前廳的老太太一身。至於詹姆，雖然滴酒未沾，卻如醉如痴，是他們幾人之中最興高采烈的。 

 

莉莉雖然嘴裡嘀咕，罵他們無賴之類的字眼，但她眉飛色舞，容光煥發，詹姆也滿面紅光，而西里斯興奮的想殺人。大概，會先給他們一個擁抱，接著一起唱唱歌跳跳舞——然後死去。快速即刻的死亡。當一個小小的、咯咯著吐著奶泡的肉團，可以撫慰他在過去七個月間感受到的那無邊無際﹑深淵般的悲痛，過往的世界就失去了平衡——當一個嬰孩，一個甚至不是他自己的小嬰孩，竟使他想要振作，不再那麼孩子氣。 

 

西里斯咧嘴笑著，使勁握著詹姆的手，精神抖擻地跳上跳下，然後坐了下來，因為他知道自己如果再不趕緊坐下來歇息，繼續站著的話，可能會因為太過亢奮而忍不住開始亂揍東西。莉莉看起來既疲憊又幸福，一副幾乎要因此昏厥過去的模樣，而萊姆斯帶著醉意的臉上則掛滿了傻兮兮的笑容——證明他此刻是真的很高興。已經不知有幾個月，所有人已經很久不曾這麼放鬆過了，尤其是自從……噢，天呀，詹姆正抱著那孩子，鹿角儼然是位父親了，這個認知是如此奇妙，是如此美妙，以至於西里斯忍不住放聲大笑起來。 

 

一陣短促卻慘絕人寰的尖叫劃破天際，伴隨著西里斯來不及收回的、逐漸僵硬的笑聲，戳破他們竭力維持的平和假象。氣氛瞬間驟變——詹姆將嬰兒交給莉莉，伸手拔出魔仗，西里斯一躍而起，動作快的把椅子都打翻了，萊姆斯給所有人施了記清醒咒。彼得往門口跑去，卻只見一位面如死灰的治療師破門而入，邊道歉邊懇求幫助，於是這一刻就如西里斯所不期望的那樣破滅了。 

 

最糟糕的是，即使是這種時候，他們仍舊是在鬥爭，他們總是這樣鬥爭，光是想著莉莉的那頭紅髮便足夠讓西里斯狠心出手，一口氣殺掉三個罩著黑色兜帽的人。他心想要是雷古勒斯還活著，那會是什麼樣子，心想那些手足相殘的抽象概念是否會因此化為現實，但眼看著詹姆在他面前倒下了，而西里斯不再去思考。 

 

♠ 

  

  

西里斯開始會突然莫名的發起笑來。他知道這些不合時宜的愉悅使得萊姆斯感到不安，可他還是忍不住，仰著頭，侷促生硬又空洞的笑聲，從喉嚨深處吠出畜生般的咆哮。漫不經心的外表下潛藏著的痛苦與悲傷，總是張牙舞爪的等著要爬出表面，要將他勒死，諷刺的令人歇斯底里，幾乎喘不過氣來。 

 

滿月升起，明亮的月光清晰的打在西里斯烏黑的頭髮上，而萊姆斯則是個叛徒。 這是再明顯不過的事實，也是最殘忍、最公平的背叛。宇宙萬物皆有法則，一切都是公平的，一切都說得通了。想當然爾，如此的叛變（雷古勒斯，有如那冰冷又空洞的笑聲，哽在西里斯的喉頭，迴盪在其中，經久不絕）最終還是會報應到他身上來，他理應被這樣背叛。想當然爾，他所選擇的那對閃著金光的平靜雙眼，是為了流露其中的愛，但同時會在那溫和的瞳孔深處隱藏著的，無疑是…… 

 

（一道無比熟悉又十分親密的聲音在細語著「嘩啦，嘩啦，」；一道十分親密卻仍未及愛情的聲音在低語著「那已然逝去的溫柔美好曾經，」） 

 

於是做愛又成了件刺激的事，只因那種偷情的感覺又回來了，就像以前一樣——至於那個以前是什麼時候——西里斯想不起來，也無法思考。無論是詹姆和莉莉的嬰孩刺耳的嚎哭，還是那震耳欲聾、凌駕一切的沉默，都令西里斯無法思考，腦袋一片空白。嚴冬已至，只見皎潔圓月，在夜空中凜若冰霜，明亮的光線籠罩著大地，以及眼前月影的變化，於是西里斯又奔跑了起來——只是那永遠都不夠。 

 

 

 **_一九八一年_ ** 

這挺荒唐，但在得知自己打從一開始就弄錯了後，在滿腔怒火之下其實是有些感到安慰的。如今萬聖節到來，當前灼燒的烈焰實在過於熾熱，災難性的令人感到欣喜，儘管西里斯仍能越發嚴重地感受到那不斷升騰、令人毛骨悚然的恐怖。他知道，在陣陣濃煙的的另一端，會有什麼樣的光景在等待著；他知道，倘若他在此駐足，將會找到那些即使毫無血緣關係仍令他不顧一切、膽敢認定為家人的、如今具具焦黑的遺骸。 

 

當然，他並不打算停留於此——他知道自己的雙手已和蟲尾的一樣沾滿罪惡，無論他原先的意圖是多麼崇高，最終仍是背叛。噢，萊姆斯，西里斯心想，然後尖叫，咆哮著啜泣著跪在燃燒的灰燼裡，撕心裂肺的仰天長嘯，為什麼，噢天啊，為什麼為什麼他媽的天殺的混帳為什麼—— 

 

但西里斯知道為什麼。現在，西里斯已明白了一切。在這齣顯而易見的悲劇裡，這是它的最終幕，這是讓那些不那麼聰明的部分觀眾瞠目結舌，驚奇的倒抽口氣，恍然大悟的最終章。西里斯很清楚，自己並不是個愚蠢的觀眾——而是他根本就不是個觀眾。這何等諷刺，他早該察覺到。種種蛛絲馬跡歷歷在目，可他卻將其忽略，自顧自地沉浸在悲傷痛苦裡，默默的任由自己成為別人劇本裡的傀儡，走在別人替他鋪好的道路上，一頭栽進陷阱裡，導致這般的下場。 

 

而現在，西里斯同樣清楚，距離終場只剩那最後一步。他知道該做什麼，知道自己最後的任務也明白他將為此付出的代價。萊姆斯大概永遠都無法理解，大概會永遠背負著西里斯的背叛，一輩子為此贖罪，直到死去的那天，這實在悲慘且有失公平，然而對萊姆斯的內疚感是無法阻礙西里斯履行自己的義務的。血債血還，這對西里斯來說天經地義，是最基本的法則，就像呼吸一樣的理所當然；儘管他曾竭盡全力逃離，或許是天性使然，有些與生俱來的羈絆和觀念有如根深蒂固的枷鎖般，從未被掙脫過。 

 

波特已死，但布萊克有仇必報。 

 

 

 **_（在時光的田野間盡情奔放肆虐）_ ** 

西里斯曾以為進了阿茲卡班能使他遺忘一切，但現實並非如此。陰暗的監牢即使能吞噬他的身心，卻不能也不會立即洗滌他的心靈。事實證明，原來人是不會突然瘋掉的，而是不慌不忙地逐漸往深淵下墜，最終神經錯亂。侵蝕的過程緩慢而折磨，無法阻止也無法暫停，西里斯無從選擇，只能無助驚恐地看著自己不知何時增長的指甲，並在昏睡中焦慮地啃咬自己的手腕。 

 

夢魘令人難以忍受，但即使醒著，所感知的一切也有如夢境般不真實，虛幻飄渺卻又沉重無比的覆蓋在萬分痛苦的回憶與內疚感之上。大概在他被判刑的三個禮拜後，朦朧模糊的人臉開始一張張浮現在西里斯的眼前，模樣扭曲著從石牆的縫隙裡竄出。兩個月後，那些影像逐漸清晰，化作熟悉的面孔——莉莉，詹姆，萊姆斯，蟲尾，哈利。然後，不知何時，他們開始與他對話。萊姆斯總是在哭泣（有時他試圖對西里斯生氣，只是最後仍會難掩悲傷，那模樣更是讓人難堪），蟲尾譏諷著他。詹姆會憤怒的責怪他，而莉莉傷心欲絕。哈利則只是一個勁的尖叫嚎哭，嬰孩洪亮不間斷的啼哭聲無時無刻提醒著西里斯，他自己也是有過父母，有過家人，有過他所背棄的種種曾經。西里斯靜靜地等待著雷古勒斯的臉容，但它沒有出現。 

 

時光的流逝漸漸變成一個籠統模糊的概念，西里斯已經記不得了，在很久之後的某個時間點，有個女人被關進了他所身處的牢房。「表弟，」她嘶聲說道，圓睜的雙眼閃爍而瘋狂，像條蛇般從房間的另一端猙獰的瞪視著他。「叛徒，」她憤恨的吐信，於是西里斯又開始成天發笑，為了眼前荒唐的諷刺。噢，這女人，這個扭曲的怪物、惡毒的殺人魔、下賤的婊子。她鐵定知道他的清白，而她最終就該在這鬼地方和他一同腐爛，直到彼此末日到來。 

 

只不過到頭來，最後和他一起腐爛的並不是貝拉特里克斯。在僅僅數小時後（或是幾天？幾月？還是幾年，誰知道）就連貝拉特里克斯也開始隨著周遭變得飄渺而模糊不清，啊，原來一切只是個精明狡猾的幌子——那身影，那臉孔，西里斯一眼就能認出。於是他意識到為什麼之前無論是恍惚或清醒，雷古勒斯的眼臉都沒有出現，為什麼他的弟弟就連在夢裡也一直不來找他。因為弟弟根本沒死，他活生生的血肉之軀就在這裡，雖然頭髮是長了些，但那瘦削修長的骨架和瞳孔裡深深的刻骨憎恨，準是他沒錯，西里斯是不會看走眼的。 

 

「兄弟，」西里斯叫喚著，舌尖輕顫，淫蕩的情慾在唇齒間嶄露無遺。「快來到我的身邊，我的弟弟，」而雷古勒斯奮力抵抗，扭動著身子要逃走。 

 

「骯髒的純血叛徒，你這齷齪卑鄙的敗類，不准碰我，不准碰我！」雷古勒斯呲牙裂嘴，那模樣是如此地斯萊特林，而西里斯忘了他臀部的曲線是如此柔美，忘了他胸前的膨脹是如此柔軟，和女性乳房相似的嬌嫩觸感。像是在茫然中鑄下了大錯，冥冥之中總覺得有什麼非常不對勁，一如彼此在校園裡度過的那些時光，那過分親密的感覺，以及突兀的悖德感，但又與他們的學生時代不同，只因雷古勒斯變了，身體不一樣了，在變得更加柔軟的同時也變得更加的強硬。記憶中那總是顫抖地抵著西里斯大腿，滾燙粗長的昂揚慾望不復存在；取而代之的是相對寬闊和陌生的濕軟腔穴。西里斯在想念以往熟悉的碩大之餘也樂於接受這樣的改變，心甘情願的將自己深深地埋進那彷彿能容納並吞噬一切的深淵。 

 

「不，不，停下，快停下，不要啊」雷古勒斯拼命掙扎，儘管明明是這樣的渴求，竭盡全力反抗著，充滿了生命力，可憐的弟弟，即使已經死了仍能在他身上留下爪痕咬痕傷痕，不絕於耳的尖叫則是他聽過最令人滿意的天籟，噢，西里斯填滿了他，粗暴深入的動作幾乎要將他弄壞。希望藉此毀掉他，毀掉自己，即使在達到高潮之際，那些人臉依舊目不轉睛的瞪視著西里斯——莉莉，詹姆，萊姆斯，彼得，哈利，而現在又多了雷古勒斯，只不過雷古勒斯的面孔是真實的，咬痕遍布的扭曲臉蛋上滿是淚水和血水。 

 

「我恨你，」雷古勒斯憤恨的吐信，而西里斯對他咧嘴一笑，點點頭，接著沉沉睡去，回到熟悉夢魘的懷抱。每每闔上眼臉或睜開雙目，西里斯都感到酸澀灼燒地難受。他聽見某人因他痛哭因他哀號，一遍又一遍，宛如強暴現場，而他仍是個叛徒。 

 

♠ 

  

他在公元某年某月某日醒來，只見眼前一片漆黑，一如既往，而雷古勒斯已消失無蹤。西里斯想哭，但他不記得該如何哭泣。 

 

♠ 

  

他不是有意化做獸足的。事實上他忘了——將獸足的身分拋在腦後，好讓自己在瘋狂倒錯的虛無中腐爛分解。他夢到那晚的戰役，萊姆斯跑了，而盛怒的西里斯心急如焚的追趕在後，追趕著叛徒，於是為了跑得更快，在狂奔中他下意識的改變了自己的型態然後—— 

 

再度睜開眼睛時，熟悉的苦痛不見了。牆上沒有臉孔嘲弄譏笑他，牢裡不再寒氣逼人，不再孤寂的可怕，自己的手掌沒有看起來奇形怪狀，手腕上啃咬出的爛瘡也沒有繼續擴大。西里斯氣喘吁吁地醒來，內心格外平靜；只知道自己毛茸茸的，不曉得到底發生了什麼事。 

 

他維持著獸足的模樣，就這樣待了很長的一段時間。當他重新恢復人形時，複誦自己的名字不再如此費勁，記住數字和字母也不再那樣困難。在無邊無際的黑暗裡，西里斯逐字摸索，慢慢重拾開口說話的能力，每當一切又開始變得模糊不清時，他便化成獸足待著。 

 

康奈利．福吉是他的第一道考驗。「我覺得自己可能在這牢裡的某個時間點把什麼誰給強暴了，你這混蛋，放任這種事情發生，你的人性哪去了，」要是說出這種話，大概沒什麼建設性，於是西里斯轉而改為向福吉索討他手上拿著的報紙。西里斯本想藉此花上數天的時間來好好重新學習認字，但他發現自己沒有時間了——因為報紙上印著的那個明擺著就是彼得，而這代表哈利有危險了。 

 

有了明確的目標後，思考變得容易多了。西里斯覺得自己只用了一分鐘就解讀出報紙上關鍵的大字「霍格華茲」並且想好如何逃獄。冰涼刺骨的海水在獸足的皮毛裡留下了血水般鹽味，包裹著他，安撫著他，令人感到彷彿重獲新生。 

 

 

 **_一九九三年_ ** 

西里斯（他大概、永遠都不可能理解循規蹈矩的好處和意義）此刻正身處於圖書室。他知道自己不該來，也知道這樣徘徊逗留會很容易被別人發現，可他還是無法控制自己停下的腳步，在此駐足，並依稀回想起以前的片段記憶，即使只是一小會兒。 

 

這個地方理應使他想起萊姆斯——這麼說來，萊姆斯居然當上這裡的教授了，多麼有趣，西里斯到處都能嗅聞到萊姆斯的味道，然後忍不住噗哧發笑——但事實並非如此。在這裡，萊姆斯的存在就像遠方的回聲般微弱不清，一如既往，被淹沒在血緣和血液震耳欲聾的呼嘯裡。怒號著濃密烏黑的髮絲（和他自己的如此相像），重重敲擊在丁尼生和濟慈的詩集之間，咆哮著布萊克的唾液，在嘴裡留下的味道既病態又甜美，揮之不去，而西里斯顫抖不止的雙手則提醒著他自己孩提時所擁有過和所沒有的一切，提醒著自己曾經是又曾經不是什麼樣子的人。 

 

西里斯莫名希望雷古勒斯要是還活著就好了，同時卻又萬分慶幸弟弟終究是死了。畢竟歷經這些年後，西里斯自己本身也幾乎是蕩然無存，在他身上已難以看出當年那任意妄為、無法無天的青春模樣，那個魯莽少年會使勁把弟弟推擠進書櫃裡，並隨意把弟弟拉到任何人都可能看見的地方。而如今殘存下來的，這個魯莽的成年人，正赤身裸體的攤在兩張書桌上，只因獸足是沒衣服可穿的——這樣苟延殘喘的亡命之徒，不會是任何人的哥哥。 

 

西里斯能聽見老鼠在牆壁裡和腳下四處奔竄的聲音，然後竭力忍住伸手抓隻老鼠來吃的原始欲望。雷古勒斯不會喜歡的，萊姆斯則會理解，只是他們倆無論哪一人都不會也無法見證他將衝動付諸實行的模樣了。哦，一切是如此錯綜複雜，何等諷刺。（必須說，就連西里斯能在沒有徹底瘋掉的情況下逃離阿茲卡班，就連這荒唐的想法也是徹頭徹尾的愚蠢。） 

 

「嘩啦，嘩啦，嘩啦，」西里斯悄悄說道，細碎的聲音低如耳語，然後化成獸足，以免任何人尋著他的聲音，將他送回地獄。 

 

 

 **_一九九五年_ ** 

西里斯在阿茲卡班時曾想念過的事物包括了（但不局限於）尼古丁，所以當他回到古里莫廣場12號之後，便像是把自己當作煙囪一樣的猛烈地拼命抽菸。萊姆斯不喜歡他這樣，而茉莉不讓他在孩子們面前抽；鄧不利多則像是理解了一切的微笑，但鄧不利多懂什麼。也許，西里斯尊重鄧不利多勝於他尊重自己人生中所遇到的任何其他人，但不代表這個男人清楚他對西里斯是做了何等殘酷的要求——他不了解西里斯待在這棟房子裡意味著什麼，不了解這會毀了西里斯。 

 

在二樓的樓梯口處，曾經擺放了一幅西里斯和雷古勒斯同框的肖像畫，那是在西里斯去霍格華茲上學前畫的。西里斯曾經很厭惡這幅畫，就如他曾經厭惡這裡所有的一切，但現在他無比渴望能看這幅畫，恨不得立刻看到。他把地下室和閣樓都翻了又翻，遍尋不著。最後，當西里斯終於找到它時，發現畫就藏在雷古勒斯房間裡的床底下，好倖免於母親破壞性的憤怒和報復。西里斯沒有掉眼淚，但他想哭。 

 

畫裡的雷古勒斯是位個子嬌小又好奇的小傢伙，睜著大大的眼睛，不停來回看著畫中身邊的兄長，和畫前被摧毀的那位。「但你——你不可能是認真的吧！你不可能是——」小小雷古勒斯震驚地倒抽了一口氣，眼神駭然，當西里斯告訴他自己是誰時；一時片刻，大家陷入沉默，沒人願意說話。雷古勒斯驚恐無比地盯著框外的景象，然後轉身將臉埋入框內手足的襯衫裡，畫中年少的小西里斯立刻護弟心切的一把抱住小雷古勒斯，並叫框外的自己滾蛋。 

 

他們是如此逼真，像是在傷口上抹鹽一樣灼燒著西里斯的五感。西里斯想起在自己上學後，雷古勒斯就漸漸不再將自己的臉埋進兄長懷裡。他想起自己上學後第一年的聖誕節，雷古勒斯面對他是如何的無所適從，不知道該怎麼和哥哥相處，而他們的父母是如何的冷酷無情，年幼的西里斯想大喊「我沒有辦法，這不是我能選擇的」但話到嘴邊卻變成了「就算有辦法我也不會去做」。那年的聖誕節，他在滿身金色與紅色的布料包裹下回到家裡，哦，西里斯記得那種感覺。那是他第一次成為別人口中的叛徒。 

 

西里斯在一天晚上等了萊姆斯回來。遲遲歸來的萊姆斯疲憊不堪且需要睡覺，但西里斯還是把對方跩到自己童年的臥室裡。在此之前，西里斯沒有再回到這個房裡睡過一個晚上，甚至連門都沒再開過，但現在他迫切的需要證明什麼，有件事非做不可，所以他施咒將厚厚的灰塵從翠綠色的天鵝絨床單上拂去。他把萊姆斯推倒在床上，然後自己也往床上一躺，臉朝向床的另一端，腳則擱在枕頭上——就擺放在萊姆斯的臉邊。西里斯什麼也沒說，只是屏氣斂息，並感受到某種冰冷黑暗的東西逐漸滲透進骨子裡，令他想要尖叫顫慄崩塌—— 

 

「你的腳令人不敢恭維，西里斯，」萊姆斯有點無可奈何地說道。西里斯想哭，於是他這麼做了。 

 

 

 **_一九九六年_ ** 

西里斯在睜開眼的那刻便知道自己就要死了。並不是說有了什麼特別急迫的第六感，或是身體哪處發出緊報了；西里斯只是突然有種感覺，生來第一次真切的感受到自己只是個凡人，終究是難逃一死。即使是身處阿茲卡班的那段時光，西里斯知道自己內心深處還是有一小部分不曾動搖過，知道自己最後仍是會活下去的，但現在他不再那麼篤定了。 

 

「月影，」西里斯對著萊姆斯說，而萊姆斯此時正蜷縮在床的另一頭。在歷經那場牢獄之災後，西里斯不再是個喜愛肢體碰觸的人；阿茲卡班治好了他渴望觸摸的毛病，使得西里斯再也無法面對也無法忍受他人的觸碰。「月影，我會死。」 

 

萊姆斯定定地瞪大了雙眼，幾乎是目露凶光的看著他，「西里斯，不，你不會的，」語氣中充滿了從未有過的果敢決絕，至少在他年少時不曾有過。西里斯心想到底是什麼改變了當年他曾愛過的那位柔軟少年，心想到底是什麼造就了眼前這位刻苦實際到甚至有點鐵石心腸的男人？然後他想起來了：是我造成的。 

 

「不，不是的——我不是指今天，」西里斯說，雙手慌亂地擺動示意，「至少大概不會是今天，但你知道的，總有一天。總有一天我也將永遠閉上我這張盡說些廢話的破嘴。」 

 

萊姆斯原先緊繃的肩膀線條在聽到這番話後逐漸緩和，而西里斯看著他，覺得有那麼一會兒，當年的那個男孩又回來了，那個被西里斯污穢的指印沾染了，但除此之外純潔無瑕的男孩。「噢，」萊姆斯說道，皺了皺鼻子，「這樣啊，好吧，獸足，當然你是，」沒等他把話說完，西里斯便狠狠地、堅定地親吻了他，不再去想著阿茲卡班或罪惡感或雷古勒斯，或任何其他東西。這是他們幾個禮拜以來第一次沒有下樓去，兩人沒有相對無言，沒有尷尬又沉默地坐在火爐前。 

 

♠ 

  

哈利就要死了，而這將會是我的錯，西里斯暗自思忖，內心為此湧出的怒火是如此強烈，如此盲目地勝過所有，使他忘了今早醒來時所感受到的那種，臨終的奇怪感覺。哈利就要死了，就像詹姆那樣，就像雷古勒斯那樣，而這將會是我的錯，因為我沒有殺死彼得。現下除了憤怒外，他已一無所知，這種被怒火淹沒而不顧一切的感覺很好，像是回到了十七歲、十八歲、和十九歲；他有著明確的敵人，而他會毫無保留地殲滅他們。 

 

西里斯大笑，這使得臉上火辣辣的疼痛感更加清晰——萊姆斯今早揍他的傷痕仍在。他堅持要跟著來，然後……那實在非常奇妙，就在西里斯自己的臥室哩，萊姆斯居然直接一拳打了過來，情緒鮮明的色彩點亮了一貫低調的雙眼。當然，這樣不可能阻止的了西里斯，倒是讓他想起了過去的自己，那個喜歡肢體碰觸的自己，也想起了雷古勒斯，而雷古勒斯此時正手持魔杖氣勢洶洶的朝他襲來。 

 

只不過那人並不是雷古勒斯，而是貝拉特里克斯。她空洞的眼神、漆黑的頭髮、和高聳的頰骨，喚起了西里斯某些模糊不清的記憶，某些……怪異的……陌生的回憶。我就要死了，西里斯再度意識到，只是這次伴隨著一種天旋地轉且可怕的急迫感。西里斯放聲大笑，朝著面容和自己弟弟十分相像的表姊發出一道惡咒。 

 

「阿瓦達索命，」貝拉特里克斯厲聲怒喝，然後唇角微彎，露出了一抹志得意滿的假笑，於是——眼前的身影又是雷古勒斯了，自始至終都會是雷古勒斯，就這樣望著他，一直以來，直到永遠，看著他向後倒下，墜落到簾幕之後。 

 

 


End file.
